Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Players also appreciate the reliability of a gaming machine, as do the casino operators. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining, exciting, and reliable machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
Gaming machine design and innovation has primarily focused on game play, attraction devices, lighting, bonus rounds, payout mechanisms, progressives, and networking. While chairs have been provided as part of some gaming machines, any additional functionality provided by the chair beyond providing a convenient place for the player to sit have been limited to adding audio capability to the chair.